Talk:The CN Movie/Tropes/@comment-33901098-20190209043449
Trope Opinions: 'Actor Allusion: '''Imagine how much fun the actors had recalling their other roles. Nice one. '''Advertised Extra: '''The addition of the other cartoon characters is what makes The CN Movie. Great job. '''As Himself: '''The bit with the boys' creators was just clever. '''Big Bad: '''And a really bad one alright! '''The Cameo: '''Giving the actors and actresses another live-action/animated role was nice, but why did you add the Bravest Warriors characters when they're not even Cartoon Network characters? '''Comic Books Don't Use Codenames: '''Considering the film's concept of animated actors, I guess that counts. '''Corrupt Corporate Executive: '''Ugh, he's much more worse than Thaddeus Plotz from Animaniacs! '''Creator Cameo: '''Like I said before, the bit with the boys' creators was just clever. '''Dance Party Ending: '''What better way to liven up the credits with a dance party? Also, I'm still okay with you removing my attempt at putting a GCPtR trope. '''Deadpan Snarker: '''And making the narrator one is just fine. '''Drives Like Crazy: '''Considering Chowder's personality in the show, this counts. '''Dumbass Has a Point: '''Good one. Even idiots have their standards. '''Eureka Moment: '''What was it that Chowder thought of? '''Everything's Better with Princesses: '''And why? Because princesses are pretty! '''Fanboy: '''A neat example of one who later turns evil. '''Fish Out of Water: '''How could Flapjack, Chowder and Finn not know much about the studio they were born in, when Yakko, Wakko and Dot know much about Warner Bros. Studios, where they were born? '''Genre Savvy: '''Chowder counts considering the humor of his show. '''Genius Ditz: '''Making Chowder a bit smarter while still keeping his personality is great. Making it slightly subtle on Finn was nice, too. '''It's Been Done: '''Toons can only die by Dip so it's good. Also apparently, Dip is made of substances that dissolve ink and paint so it doesn't work on cartoon characters that are NOT made of ink and paint. '''Jerkass/Jerk with a Heart of Jerk: '''Again, he's probably much worse than Thaddeus Plotz. '''Jerk with a Heart of Gold: '''Putting that trope into action, Flapjack, despite his personality change, is still kind-hearted, so he's still the Flapjack we know and love. Great job. '''Lampshade Hanging: '''But probably not too much. '''Massive Multiplayer Crossover: '''Again, why are the Bravest Warriors characters here? '''Mythology Gag: '''Too bad you didn't make a reference to Cartoon Cartoons, particularly the jingle, but it's good. '''Narrating the Obvious: '''Somewhat similar to the narrator in Peppa Pig, but I like how you made a twist on it. '''Never Trust a Trailer: '''Perhaps it was a deleted scene where the trio watches the news after signing away the rights to Manson. '''Not So Above It All: '''They're animated actors, so why not? '''Only Sane Man: '''And he's pretty much it because of his adaptational snarkiness. '''O.O.C. is Serious Business: '''Another case of animated actors. I guess I pass on that. '"The Reason You Suck" Speech: '''It's great considering the flaws of Chowder and Flapjack's shows. '''Self-Deprication: '''How often does Cartoon Network make fun of itself? Otherwise, fine. '''Shout-Out: '''But what stands out is the broken water tower gag. '''Theme Tune Cameo: '''How nice of you to make they boys sing their respective theme songs. '''The Loser is You: '''Poor Finn... I could almost feel his apin. '''What the Hell, Hero?: '''Neat example of good characters commiting a terrible mistake.